<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mating and Imprinting by Criscel_sasunaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690699">Mating and Imprinting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criscel_sasunaru/pseuds/Criscel_sasunaru'>Criscel_sasunaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass, Naruto, Shugo Chara!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Fox Demon Uzumaki Naruto, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Vampires, Wolf Instincts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criscel_sasunaru/pseuds/Criscel_sasunaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires don't get married, they mate for life.<br/>They're only supposed to be with other vampires. ... That was ancient!.<br/>Vampires can mate with humans and they age together and when the human dies, the vampire turns to dust. No! They don't!<br/>A special breed of vampires have found a way for a human to be with their mated vampire.</p><p>And Imprinting, You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. </p><p>Miyuki never in his life thought that he will be mated and imprinted by a Vampire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Miyuki Kazuya / Hoshina Utau, Okumura Koushuu/Sawamura Eijun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mating and Imprinting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AU and cross over for a lot and major anime characters. </p><p>Have a mature and explicit content between M/F and M/M.</p><p>This is a companion fic with my other story about Sawamura who reincarnated.</p><p> </p><p>Please bear with me if my grammar are in correct as I'm not a English native.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter 1: Hunger</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Arriving at the control room, just as he entered the door he was grabbed in the face, Utau wrapped her arms around his neck. She then fiercely plunged in between his lips and began to suck. Their tongues tangled, their breaths mingled. The man she had missed so much. She could smell her mans faint scent. His lips felt so good. His touch felt heavenly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kazuya.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Utau whispered sweetly before wrapping her tongue around his. A groan ripped out of Miyuki's throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His hand hastily went underneath her t-shirt and began to caress her breast. He had missed this body so much. Her scent was driving him crazy. He wanted to lay her down on the floor right now and take her. He wanted to position himself between her legs and</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miyuki slid up his hand on her leg and wordlessly pulled up her skirt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Underneath her white panties, he caught a glimpse of her blond curls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shoved his hand underneath her panties...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kazuya!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Utau moaned his name on his ear... She's so wet....</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ahhhh Kazuya..!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fuck her voice makes my dick harder...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miyuki pushed her in the table and strip her panties off in one fast move.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His hand is already drenched with her juices.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ahhhh..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She moaned then bit his shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you miss me so much?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He inserted his finger into her entrance and thumb her clitoris...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kazuya please..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell me what do you want!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He already lost his mind the moment she kissed him...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His lover is sooo beautiful spread out on top of the table underneath him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He quickly dove on her lower lips and tongued his peak. Then sucked and kissed her swollen petals while pressing his thumb on her peak.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aahhh"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She grabbed his hair and pushed his head on her flower. Her body jolted at the pleasurable sensation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her vision became hazy with the intense pleasure. She's going to come with just his tongue...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Utau screamed when Miyuki stopped but</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Arggg...aahhh... Ahhh"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She came the moment Miyuki plunged his big cock into her small entrance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miyuki quickly covered her mouth with his. Their tongues tangled while he thrusts in to her powerfully. While she's still high from her recent climax.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Utau trembled on top of the table. The sound of their skin slapping increased together with the wet sounds, and her sobbing muffled cries on his mouth echoed throughout the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miyuki pushed her tshirt and sucked hard on her nipple while squeezing her other breast.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"K-Kazuyaa!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her whole body flushed. She felt so hot like she was on fire. Her whole body felt electrocuted. She couldn't stop shaking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ahhh... so ... mooo... Kazu...yaaa.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I couldn't say anything but moan his name.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miyuki's reply was to pound harder and violently shoves his cock into her while playing with her breast.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Utau couldn't take it anymore and arched her hips. As she began to climax for the second time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She bit Miyuki's neck to muffle her cries. But Miyuki's movement didn't stopped nor slowed but became more forceful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Haaa, nnnngg"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miyuki bit her neck and furiously sucked. While she experienced an intense waved of pleasure. Miyuki twists her on her front while still inside her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miyuki tighten his hold on her waist and plunged his cock further inside of her. His cock's big head entering inside my womb.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miyuki straighten his body and set a fast paced piston thrust dominating her body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hnnngg.. aahhh... Ah.. ah.. ah..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moans continuously escaped from her swollen lips. Her pink entrance glistened with fluids while being continuously plundered by Miyuki's cock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miyuki began to move frantically as his climax approach. Reason and self control had already left him long ago. He was moving like a starve savage beast.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust... Papapapapap.... The quick sounds of their skin slapping filled the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The muffled sounds of their moans came out strangled. Pleasure rocked her body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Utau struggled to breathe, she thought she's going to die getting fucked. She was completely drowned in pleasure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His hand on her waist felt so warm and his cock felt much hotter inside her. Then she felt it, his hot liquid shooting inside of her womb marking its territory.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hnnggg.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I couldn't stop moaning as I climaxed for the 3rd time while he's ejaculating inside me. So much liquid was being pushed in my womb. Making my belly feel bloated and pregnant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miyuki embraced her tightly. His hot breath tickling her ear. This sensation, this feeling I don't want it to end. I want to always be with Kazuya.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gradually the scent of their bodies mixed in with the smell of their fluids permeated the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miyuki licked her neck raised his body and kissed her lips a couple of times.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you!" He whispered while planting kisses on my cheeks and neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself" while he continues on kissing my back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I want you so bad", he kisses me again in my lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll take responsibility if you ever got pregnant" he promises while kissing me a couple of times more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you." I answered while kissing him back. You don't need to say it. I know. I remember your promise. Besides I love it when you release inside me, you don't need to know that though. She thought to herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's safe today. Don't worry your sweet ass on it." I kissed him again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a couple more kisses, he pulled out of her and zipped up his pants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he helped me put on my panties and straighten my clothes and hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ringgggg.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fuck! The ring tone startled the both of them. Miyuki quickly moved away from her and let her answer the phone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mom called need to go back." Utau kissed him again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hugged her tight for the last time before separating.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ok, wait here. I'm going to get my wallet and I'll send you back".</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No need, Hayakawa san is waiting outside."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ok". I feel dejected.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"'ll check the path if its clear wait for my message before you come out".</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I walked down the path and check out if other players are loitering near their hidding place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Good no one's here. I opened my phone and sent a message. Hoping that we will not be caught.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"See you love mwuah,". We kissed again before I send her in the car.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please drive safely Hayakawa San". I told her butler/secretary/security/driver.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I can't believe we did it at school! Miyuki smirks and lick his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahh it feels great. Miyuki looked at his still hard cock. I thought we could have another round.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>